


Confide In Me

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x20, Dialogue Fic, Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, F/M, Genesis - Freeform, Missing Scene Fic, One mention of disordered eating, Supportive Felicity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, episode reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t I just ask how you feel after being whammied with dark magic by a Spanish shaman who is, by the way, immortal, and also has ridiculously good cheekbones?”</p>
<p>Episode reaction/missing scene fic for 4x20 “Genesis”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confide In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the jet ride back from Hub City.

“So...do you wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

“What you saw. When Fortuna used Darhk’s magic on you.”

“Oh.”

You seemed pretty...freaked out. Kinda how you looked when you and Laurel came back from the Underworld to bring Sara’s soul back to her body, actually.”

“I was. But it passed.”

“ _Oliver_.”

“Felicity, I don’t...know what you want me to say.”

“Can’t I just ask how you feel after being whammied with dark magic by a Spanish shaman who is, by the way, immortal, and also has ridiculously good cheekbones?” **  
**

“You can.”

“You don’t have to be so polite, you know. You can talk to me like you always did, before - Point is, don’t...hold yourself back on my account, okay? I meant what I said in the limo after Laurel’s funeral. I care about you, _a_   _lot_. I worry about you, _a lot_. I always have. You can’t get rid of that, I’m afraid. You’re stuck with Nagging Nancy, even if we’re not a couple anymore.”

“I don’t mind Nagging Nancy.”

“Then _talk_  to me. I wanna listen, you know that. I’ll always listen.”

“I-I can’t talk about what Fortuna did, right now. But I will tell you, when we get back to Star City. That’s a promise.”

“...”

“You don’t seem convinced.”

“It’s just...”

“Yeah?”

“You can always confide in me, right? You know that?”

“Felicity-”

“Because you can. Confide in me.”

“I know. I know that.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me stuff, okay? Anything at all. Even what you had for breakfast that morning. Wait, how _do_  you make breakfast? You’re living in the Lair and it doesn’t have a kitchen.”

“...”

“You _are_  eating, aren’t you? Please tell me you are, because I know how you dodge meals when you’re stressed-”

“I eat, Felicity...Most of the time.”

“Oliver!”

“Look, I’m fine, okay? You don’t have to worry about me.”

“But I _do_  - that’s the point! I can’t _help_  but worry about you. It’s in my DNA. ‘Excessive worry about Oliver Queen’ gene.”

“I know.”

“So why won’t you confide in me about what happened with Fortuna?”

“I told you, I’ll tell you everything when we get back to Star City. I promise you, Felicity, I will.”

“I just want to know you’re okay.”

“I’m okay. Really.”

“You could always decide to tell Nagging Nancy to shut up every once in a while. You know. I won’t take offense.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Sometimes, it is. Probably. Like now, for example.”

“It’s not.”

“You’re sweet.”

“And you’re too hard on yourself.”

“I could say the same thing about you, mister.”


End file.
